


Unlikely Lovers

by VanHelsing019



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Centaur Hawke, Fenris is my baby, Fluff, M/M, Merman Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Fenris spend the afternoon together like they always do<br/>(I still suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my entry for Askbroodyelf's short comic contest on tumblr. Hope you guys like it

Garrett trotted peacefully through the forest, his hooves snapping twigs and crunching the dried leaves beneath him as he made his way towards the sound of falling water. He brushed a stray branch out of his way, peering around for any danger, before heading towards the crystal clear lake spawning from the waterfall.

 

He smiled happily when he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a large rock, in the middle of the body of water.

 

“Fenris!” called Garret, catching the attention of the young man on the rock, who smiled back and promptly dived into the water. His head surfaced seconds later near the edge of the lake. He hoisted himself up onto the edge, his toned upper body muscles flexing provocatively, keeping just the tip of his silver and blue tail submerged in the cool water.

 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming, Garrett,” said the merman, watching as the centaur trotted closer, his long black hair waving in the breeze.

 

“My apologies, Fenris, the usual trail was cut off by a fallen tree,” Garrett informed, removing the leather satchel from his shoulder, “but I believe I have something that’ll make up for the wait,” he smiled, retrieving a bundle wrapped in white cloth, slowly unwrapping it to reveal an assortment of fresh biscuits.

 

Fenris eyed the baked treats curiously, cautiously reaching out to take one, “What are these?” asked the merman, taking a small bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“They’re called cookies,” said Garret, chuckling at the merman as a huge smile spread over his face before sticking the rest in his mouth and happily munching away.

 

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 

The sun was sitting low, its light glistening with golden sparkles as it danced over the water surface.  The cloth which held the biscuits, lay discarded on the shore with a few crumbs stuck to the fabric. Garret was standing halfway into the lake, holding Fenris lovingly against him, tracing his fingers over the silvery markings running along his sun-kissed skin.

 

“Thank you, for bringing me those sweets, though it wasn’t necessary,” Fenris said shyly.

 

Garrett placed a soft kiss on his temple, before nuzzling the merman’s cheek, the short stubble growing from his pale skin, tickling him. “I know, but I’m glad you enjoyed them nonetheless,”

 

“I wish I could come with you, Garrett,” Fenris sighed, leaning into his lover’s embrace.

 

“As do I, Love,” said Garrett.

 

“If there was a way for us to be together, would you take it?” asked Fenris, staring off into the distance.

 

“To be with you forever? Of course I would!” Garrett replied happily, “You need not to even ask,”

 

“I heard that Denarius-”

 

“Fenris, listen to me. You stay as far away from that madman as you can,” said Garrett, cupping the merman’s face gently in his hands.

 

“But if he could turn me into-” Fenris began to protest.

 

“I will not risk losing you to that demon in the off chance he knows a spell for transmogrification,” said Garrett, softly caressing Fenris’ cheek with his thumb. “I don’t care what you are, Fenris. I love you! My body and soul is yours for as long as you’ll have me,” Garrett whispered lovingly, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Fenris’ lips.

“If that is how you feel, Amatus, then I am yours,” Fenris breathed as they broke the kiss.

 

“We will find a way to be together soon, my love, I promise,” said Garrett, pecking Fenris on the lips, “until then, I’ll see you tomorrow after my spell practice,”

 

“Try being on time, will you?” said Fenris, giving Garrett a final kiss before diving into the water. His head popped up moments later, “And please bring back some more of those cookies!” he added, causing Garrett to chuckle happily, before disappearing beneath the water again.


End file.
